Mavi's move
by Blackfang64
Summary: The nature witch has feelings for someone but who? Shoujo ai oneshot Mavi/Vivi


**Mavi's move **

The birds chirped happily as they flew between the branches of the trees. The nature witch Mavi sat there happily as she watched the birds fly over her. The sound of birds chirping happily filled her ears as she smiled. Closing her eyes she emptied all thoughts allowing nature itself to fill her mind.

_It feels so quiet and peaceful here. When man isn't destroying its beauty it sings a cheerful song. I guess it's my responsibility as one of the seven witches to protect nature. If people would treat Mother Nature with more respect then maybe they too could hear the song. _

The lime green haired girl sat there peacefully as a bird flew down and landed on her hand. Mavi opened her eyes as she looked at the happy bird. She let out a smiled as the bird tilted its head to the left.

_It's a tough responsibility taking care of the earth though sometimes I would like to just fly away. I want to soar the skies like you little bird. I just want to relax and let the world itself drift past me for a day. But what I want most is her. _

Mavi snapped out of her thoughts as the bird flew away startled by Mavi's movement. Mavi sighed as she looked up at the sky. "I thought about her again didn't I?" Mavi asked. The sound of nature could only be heard as Mavi hung her head down. "How am I supposed to tell her that I like her? I mean if I tell her she'll probably reject my feelings, I might even…" Mavi trailed off then stopped.

_This doesn't look good. _

Mavi shot to her feet as she looked around her. "Behemoths, where did they come from?" she asked. The creatures slowly walked towards her growling. "These ones are wild and by the looks of it hungry as well" she muttered to herself. Her ears shot open as they heard one charging from the side.

Drawing her fist back she swung around in time dealing a powerful blow to the behemoth sending it flying back into a tree. Mavi smirked thinking that the creature had given up but to her surprise the behemoth got back on all fours and looked angrier then before.

"Crap this is not good at all" she said as she stood in a fighting stance. 'There's too many I can't possibly beat all of them' Mavi thought. A behemoth charged at her as she blocked the blow before receiving a blow to the back by another behemoth. "GaiaRage" Mavi yelled. Suddenly vines shot up from the ground from behind Mavi as the caught the behemoth before striking it down with thorns.

Mavi pushed the behemoth in front of her away as she jumped over it. She grabbed onto the branch of a tree and swung her body up onto the branch. Flinching from the pain she leaned onto the tree as she looked down at the behemoths. They began charging at the tree repeatedly.

Mavi watched as the creatures slowly began breaking the tree down. "I'm too weak to fight back, I'm done for" Mavi muttered to herself as she closed her eyes. Standing to her feet she leaned back falling off the branch. 'I'm sorry Vivi' Mavi thought as she waited for the impact on the ground.

She waited but she found that she could still move freely. She opened her eyes as she found herself looking at the sky. Her hand touched the ground but it felt like a cloth. Mavi sat up as looked to see she was on a flying carpet.

A flying carpet then that must mean…

Mavi turned around as she looked to see a girl sleeping peacefully on the carpet. "Vivi?" Mavi asked. Vivi yawned as she sat up. "Aaaaahhhh good morning Mavi what brings you here?" Vivi yawned as she rubbed her eye. "Uh I kinda think that- gaurgh!" Mavi replied as she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Mavi turn around" Vivi ordered. Mavi did as she was told without question. Vivi looked to find a big red spot on Mavi's clothing. Vivi reached over as she pulled Mavi's clothing up to get a better look. Mavi sat there turning bright red as the coldness of the wind rushing by was freezing her back, not to mention Vivi is looking at her back.

"Theres ya problem" Vivi sang happily. Mavi pulled her shirt down as she looked at Vivi. "What is it?" Mavi asked. "It seems you've got a nasty wound in your back" Vivi replied as she yawned. Mavi raised an eye brow but feeling the sharp pain again. "How can you be so calm when-" Mavi stopped as she felt a thud on her head.

She fell over landing on the side of her face as a lump grew on her head. "Sorryz but I need my sleeeeeeep" Vivi apologized she put her gun to her side before drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mavi opened her eyes slowly. She looked around as she saw she was in a room.

_Uhh where am I? Last thing I remember is being on carpet before being hit on the head. _

"Urgh wait till I, argh!" Mavi cried out as she tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her back. She fell back as she looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I'm going nowhere yet am I?" Mavi asked.

"Could pleez keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" asked a voice. Mavi sat up slowly as she looked around. "Who said that?" Mavi asked. Mavi looked to see the tip of a head rising as she looked to see Vivi lying on her carpet floating. "I think it was me, well I don't see anyone else around" Vivi replied. Mavi laughed quietly as Vivi sat up.

"Where am I?" Mavi asked as she stopped laughing. "You're at my house" Vivi replied happily. "You live in a house?" Mavi asked. "Yeeaaahhh I think sooooo" Vivi replied. Mavi rubbed her head as she could still feel the lump. "Hey what was the deal with hitting me over the head for?" Mavi asked. "Well it was the only way to take care of you without all the squirming and acting tough" Vivi replied as she let out a yawn. Mavi went silent as she looked down under the bed covers. She found herself in someone else's clothes.

"Did you have to fully undress me?" Mavi asked angrily. "Well it was better then being in those monster and blood stench clothes. Mavi looked down as she went silent. "Vivi, thanks for saving me" Mavi said quietly. Vivi hopped off her carpet as she walked over to the girl. "Your welcome" Vivi sang happily.

Mavi looked at Vivi as she smiled. "Vivi, there's something I want to tell you" Mavi said as cupped the sky witch's cheeks. She pulled Vivi in as she kissed the girl gently on the lips. Mavi closed her eyes as she wanted to treasure this moment. Braking from the kiss she looked at the surprised sky witch.

"I love you Vivi" Mavi whispered. Vivi smiled as she patted the girl on the head softly. "I was wondering when you were going to admit it" Vivi said as she smiled. "You mean you knew?" Mavi asked as a slight blush came to her cheeks. "Of Coouurrse" Vivi replied.

Mavi looked away as she felt a little embarrassed. "Don't worry I love you tooooooo" Vivi sang happily. Mavi turned back to Vivi to find the girl lying next to her. Mavi looked to see that Vivi was fast asleep. "Nothing changes for you, does it?" Mavi asked. Vivi let out a little snore. Mavi slowly turned onto her side as she wrapped an arm around the girl. Closing her eyes she drifted of to sleep.

**End **

**Author: If you don't like fics like these then I apologize. Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
